Delirium
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Can I read to you? Can I tell you stories? Would you like me to show you my pretty book? Show you the pages full of words and learning and moving pictures that smile at me when I visit?[Hint of YamiRyou]PT 1 of Dictionary Series


**Title: Delirium**

**Author: Fire Of The Angel**

**Beta: Jewel Song/Evil Clarence**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Characters/Pairing(s): Just a POV from Ryou, but there's a _slight _hint of Yami/Ryou.**

**Warnings/Notes: References to suicide, swearing, idea found at three am while reading the dictionary. Isn't supposed to make sense. Excessive use of the word 'pretty' and a lot of questions. **

**Archives: , **

**Feedback: Is desperately needed.**

**Summary: Can I read to you? Can I tell you stories? Would you like me to show you my pretty book? Show you the pages full of words and learning and moving pictures that smile at me when I visit?**

**oXo**

Hmm. Do I know you? Do you know me? Do we know each other? How did we meet? What were our first words to each other? Why are you looking at me like that? Do I look odd? Something on my face? In my teeth?

You see this book? The one I'm holding in front of you. Can you see it? Do you understand the words on the cover? Of course you don't. You can't read English. I can. Would you like me to tell you what it says? Would you like me to read it to you? Why not?

Why do I have to get back into bed? I'm not tired. It's broad daylight! Daytime, I tell you! See the birds? The pretty clouds? The sun? Well? Can't you see them?

Mmm. You smell good. Like...cinnamon and sunshine. _My _yami never smelled this good. Why do _you _smell good? I don't think that should be allowed. Downright dangerous it is.

Damnit! **I'm not tired!** Hands off! Get. Off. NOW. Murpf. Fine.

Can I read to you? Can I tell you stories? Would you like me to show you my pretty book? Show you the pages full of words and learning and moving pictures that smile at me when I visit?

Why are you mumbling at me? What's this about blood loss? My blood hasn't been lost! See my veins? See how...oh. Pretty. Pretty little designs on my arms! Did you do this? Did _I _do this?

A pout.

Why won't you answer me?

I like your eyes. Pretty shade of red. To dark to be called red. What color should they be called?

Pretty hair. Can I touch it? Why does it stand like that?

You're hands are soft. Yes, I promise to stop asking questions. Yes, I would like to read to you now.

Back to my book. See it? The cover is pretty. I like the gold. Reminds me of the Items. Pretty.

A smile.

This is the English dictionary. Smart book, it is. You learn things from it. Any word you could possibly think of is in here! Definitions, pictures, origins, it's all here!

Oh! Yami! Do you see the pretty birds outside? Look at how the fly! I'd like to fly someday...

A giggle.

See the clouds? I think that one over there looks like you!

A yawn.

I'm not sleepy, so stop looking at me like that! Besides, I want to see the moon rise tonight! It's been so long since I watched the moon rise...

A press of lips.

Mmm. You taste good too! Okay. Alright, I'll go to sleep. But you only win this time. Next time I win. It's only fair.

**oXo**

Outside the windowless room, Yami sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Yami no Bakura was in for a bit of a talking to when he saw him next.

A hand went to his mouth. Ryou tasted good as well.

**oXo**

**Delirium: A temporary mental disturbance , as during a fever, marked by confused speech and hallucinations. _Webster's New World Dictionary copyright: ? _**

**oXo**

**Fire Of The Angel: Erm...Odd pairing for me. Pointless fic, really. The idea hit me at three this morning while I was talking to Claire (Jewel Song/Evil Clarence) about the dictionary I was looking through. Please visit our Ryou Bakura Yaoi/Shonen Ai archive on Live Journal . Com. The link can be found through my profile.**

**Jewel Song: Very well-written! I barely had to change a thing! I did add some action like phrases to clarify a bit about what was going on. Feel free to get rid of it if you don't like it. Again, very good. I really liked it! **

**Fire Of The Angel: Thanks! I like what you added! Hope you didn't mind the pairing.**

**Please review.**


End file.
